1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proofer (a fermentation apparatus) used in a bread making process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a bread making process, bread dough undergoes a series of dough forming processes such as dividing, rounding, fermentation, deflating, and panning, and then is baked. In order to promote fermentation and stabilize dough structure, divided and rounded dough pieces are placed on a conveyor and conveyed for a predetermined period of time in a proofer chamber in which temperature is kept constant.
A dough conveyor disposed in the proofer generally has a pair of metal endless chains spaced from and parallel to each other, and a plurality of dough holding members disposed between the pair of metal endless chains. The dough holding members are each provided with a basket on which dough is placed.
In such a conventional proofer, a metal chain is wound around and driven by a metal sprocket. Therefore, metal powders generated by the friction between the chain and the sprocket may be mixed into bread dough. Moreover, since the metal chain is lubricated, the lubricant may drip off, and powders floating in the proofer adhere to the metal chain and the metal sprocket. Then, the mixture of wear powders, lubricant, and bread dough flour may be separated from the chain and the sprocket and mixed into the bread dough.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above problems in such a conventional proofer.